


You won't come between us

by SmittenOverRobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Confrontations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenOverRobron/pseuds/SmittenOverRobron
Summary: Aaron confronts Rebecca after finding out about her and Robert sleeping together.(in this Rebecca isn't pregnant)





	You won't come between us

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would do a quick confrontation between Aaron and Rebecca!
> 
> I'm not liking the storyline atm but I really want Aaron and Robert to stay together! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Aaron was walking through the village with Robert hand in hand. Even after finding out that Robert slept with Rebecca, Aaron forgave him because he loved him so much and Aaron wasn’t going to allow Rebecca White to get between them like she has been trying to since she arrived in the village.

As they were walking through they saw Rebecca stood outside the Woolpack and Aaron went marching over to her with Robert quickly following behind.

‘Oi! So, you pretend to be my friend and then sleep with my husband behind my back while I’m inside?’ 

‘Aaron, I’m so sorry he came on to me. I didn’t mean to hurt you’.

‘I bet you was happy when I got sent down weren’t you? then you could get your hands on him when he was vulnerable!’ 

‘He wanted it Aaron! He always has wanted me!’

‘Seriously you’re deluded love! He doesn’t want you! He picked Chrissie over you and now you see Rebecca he still hasn’t picked you because me and him are gonna get through this! Because I’m not giving up on the man I love with all my heart just because of one drunken stupid mistake!’

‘No Robert, you want me not him!’

Robert steps forward.

‘No Rebecca, I want Aaron always have and always will. No one else comes close to him! I was hurting and drunk when I texted you that night and that was because the one person I have ever loved was suffering and he pushed me away. I don’t want you, never have. So, you leave me and my family alone!’

'No Robert, you don't mean that!' 

'I do mean it, so just stay away!'

Aaron then gets close up to Rebecca face.

‘You ever look or go anywhere near my husband again, you will live to regret it! I’ve won Rebecca, you've lost we ain’t letting someone like you get between us so why don’t you do us all a favour and move away! You ain’t welcome here anymore!’ 

With that Robert and Aaron walk away hand in hand, happy that they are gonna get through this together because they have been through a lot worse.


End file.
